Ti amo
by Neliam Kirkland
Summary: ¿Por qué es tan complicado? - Serie de drabbles sin relación alguna de AntonioxLovino. En alguno habrá lemon.


_Ni Antonio, ni Lovino me pertenecen son de Himaruya_

Una serie de drabbles de esta pareja. Espero poder escribir alguno con lemon 8)

Espero que os guste, tanto como a mi escribirlo :)

* * *

_¿Por qué es tan complicado?_

Clavó sus ojos verdes en los de él. Llevaban demasiados años viviendo juntos y siempre había existido una tensión entre ellos aunque siempre habían evitado que no llegara a más. Pero esa vez, el italiano le había pegado un guantazo en la cara. Posó delicadamente su mano hasta tocar la zona dolorida. Para colmo, el chico amenazaba con marcharse de casa.

- Soy suficiente mayor para poder tomar mis propias decisiones, Antonio. – concluyó de decir, cogiendo la maleta, que ya estaba preparada, a toda prisa con lo que varias prendas se desbordaban de ella al haber sido cerrada mal, y ponía la mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta principal.- Sí todavía piensas tratarme como a un niño… Lo siento, pero no puedo.

- No tienes de que disculparte. Quizás lo mejor para los dos sea que te vayas a Italia a convivir con tu hermano. – dijo, pero sabía perfectamente que no pensaba eso. Sabía, también, que si el joven se iba no podría vivir. El cariño que le había cogido a lo largo de los años, no era simple amistad. Para él, era amor. Y ese sentimiento había crecido, sin quererlo, por las diversas tensiones que tenían cada día. Y aquellas tensiones, solo conseguían que el italiano le atrajera más. Se mordió el labio. Era su última oportunidad, si no le decía algo, Lovino se iría y quizás, para siempre. Y eso le dolía más que cualquier cosa.

- Sí, será lo mejor. – Respondió, con el cejo fruncido algo muy típico en él.- Adiós, Antonio. – se despidió mientras abría la puerta y salía por ella cerrando con un portazo. El español se quedó mirando al frente, por donde apenas hacia unos segundos el italiano había desaparecido. No podía creérselo. Sus piernas flaquearon, con lo que extendió una mano a la pared para sujetarse y no caerse al suelo.

- L-lovino… - una lágrima resbaló por su rostro. Pero con el extremo de la manga de la camisa se la secó. Todavía no estaba todo perdido. Cogió las llaves de la casa, y salió por la puerta dispuesto a seguir al italiano. Con suerte para él, apenas un par de casas más allá, allí estaba, en la parada del taxi esperando a que uno llegara. Se acercó corriendo a él, y le agarró de las manos. El italiano le miró sorprendido sin saber lo que ocurría.

- A-antonio, ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó.

- No te vayas, por favor.- suplicó el español, dándole un abrazo al italiano.

- Es lo mejor para los dos, siempre andamos discutiendo. Día sí y otro también… no creo que sea buena idea quedarme.

- ¿Ni siquiera si te lo pido yo? – preguntó, clavando sus ojos verdes en los de él.- ¿Incluso si te digo porque deberías quedarte? Mejor aún, ¿y si te lo demuestro?

- ¿Demostrarme…? – preguntó, pero se vio interrumpido cuando notó una de las manos del español acariciando su rostro, y sus labios se posaban en los suyos besándolo apasionadamente. El español dejó que su lengua, entrara en la boca del italiano para entrelazarse con la suya. Al rato, cuando los pulmones no daban para más, se separaron para coger aire.

- Esto es lo que tenía que demostrarte. – contestó a su pregunta, mientras le miraba con ternura. El italiano desvió la mirada hacía otro lado, pero una sonrisa apareció tímidamente en sus labios. – Lovino, te quiero. Y-y si te fueras, no podría vivir si no es contigo.

- Antonio… yo pensaba que no me soportabas, y por eso creí que lo mejor sería irme de aquí. Aunque te amaba, presentí que esto era lo mejor. Alejarme para olvidarme de ti, porque pensaba que me odiabas.

El español meció el rostro del italiano entre sus manos y posó otro beso en sus tímidos labios. Lovino cogió la maleta y entraron los dos en la casa, agarrados de la mano.

Después de cerrar, el español, la puerta de un portazo se acercó suavemente al italiano, que estaba de espaldas a él. Acarició sus brazos, dejando un beso en el hombro y varios en el cuello. El italiano cerró los ojos para sentir más al español. Se dio lentamente la vuelta y apoyó su rostro en el pecho de Antonio. El chico de ojos verdes, acarició el pelo del italiano con ternura. Alzó la barbilla de éste último, con los dedos, y posó sus labios otra vez más, pero esta vez con más pasión. Sus labios se movían con una gran coordinación aunque fuera casi la primera vez que se besaban de esa manera. El italiano, podía sentir las manos del español acariciando su costado, causando algún escalofrío que otro. Pero no precisamente de frío o porque no le gustara. Nunca pensó que aquello fuera a pasar y menos con el chico que le había criado prácticamente. Y que él sintiera lo mismo, para él era casi un sueño. Notó la lengua del español entrelazarse de nuevo con la suya. Las dos lenguas, como si de leones se tratasen, se enfrentaban la una a la otra para ver quien era más fuerte, ganando esta vez la del español. Recorrió cualquier recoveco de su boca, mientras sus labios seguían formando el apasionado beso, el cual los dos estaban disfrutando. Se separaron de nuevo, para coger aire. Pero seguían juntos, el uno del otro, sin haberse alejado apenas unos centímetros. Esos dos minutos, a lo sumo, que habían pasado separados para ellos había sido casi una tortura. Sin que él otro lo hubiera sabido. Se sonrieron mutuamente y el español acarició la mejilla del italiano. El italiano acercó sus labios, lentamente, al oído de éste, susurrándole:

- Ti amo.

Por último, le dejó un pequeño beso en el lóbulo de la oreja, mientras se daban un abrazo lleno de sentimientos.


End file.
